SFMM: Taking the good and the bad
by Seventeenforeverxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Searching for Miss Montez. Troy and Gabriella are married and living in NM. Follow their lives as they start a new chapter in their lives. Can they cope with the problems thrown at them and take the good and the bad? T to be safe. being rewritte
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the sequel to Searching for Miss Monez (SFMM). As a lot of it is based on the first one I recommend you read Searching For Miss Montez before you read this story (hopefully then it'll make more sense!) **

**For those of you who read the first version of this story thank you for sticking around and reading this new and hopefully improved version! **

**For all my new readers thank you for chosing this story when there's so many others you could read. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Please read and review I'd love to know what you think!**

**Like usual I don't own any of the characters except the ones I have created. I also don't own HSM but I do own the plot.**

**Love Laylora :):):):)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_January 14th 2019_

"Gabs what the hell did you put in this box?" Troy groaned as he dropped the heavy box to the ground and wiped the sweat of his face.

His wife of three months turned around and frowned at him as she tried to remember.

"Shoes" She said simply before turning back to the removal van and grabbing a box full of stuff for the kitchen.

After 2 years of living between Gabriella's rented house in Brooklyn and Troy's apartment in Manhattan the couple had finally brought their first home together ,not in New York ,but back in Troy's home town of Albuquerque. After learning the existence of their grandchildren Mr and Mrs Bolton wanted to live near Gabriella and Troy. So ,after much discussion, the couples had decided that it would be easier if Troy transferred to Albuquerque Police Department and Gabriella worked for the Albuquerque DA's office.

The move had been a surprise for the rest of the gang who had over the years all made the move to New York to be with Troy when he first joined the police 6 years ago but after they explained that this was the best thing for their family, they gave them their blessing. In fact two of them Sharpay and Zeke Baylor were also moving back to New Mexico so that Sharpay could join her brother Ryan as co head of the drama department at East High where the gang had all gone to high school. While she worked at the school her husband of just over a year was opening a new branch of the successful bakery/restaurant business he had set up with his friend and fellow wildcat Jason Cross.

"So what time are Shar and Zeke coming over?"Mrs Montez-Bolton asked as they crashed onto the sofa in the middle of the front room and snuggled up to each other.

"They said they'd be her for 5 so that we could get to Zeke's new restaurant before the rush." He told her as he kissed the top of her head then started kissing her on the lips.

"Eww that's disgusting!" Addison moaned as she walked into the living room and plonked herself down in the armchair opposite them.

Troy pulled away and groaned before turning to look at her.

"Addison what did we say about knocking before entering a room?" He said sternly.

"I thought that only counted for the bedroom." She said cheekily as she flashed him the famous Bolton grin.

Troy shot his daughter a warning look and she sighed.

"Sorry Troy." She rolled her eyes as she got up and left the room. "I wont do it again."

Troy waited until he heard the door click shut and could no longer hear Addy's footsteps before turning back to his wife and sighing with a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Gabi asked noticing the expression on her husbands face.

"When is she ever gonna call me dad? I mean it's been two years since we told her I was her father and she still called me Troy. The twins call me dad I don't know why she can't too."

"You just have to give her time." Gabi said sympathetically placing a hand on his arm. "She still hasn't fully got her memory back and in her mind she never knew her father."

"I suppose" Troy mumbled.

"She just needs some time to process it properly but I'm sure when she's ready she'll start calling you dad."

Troy thought about this for a while before he remembered something else. He turned back to his wife and grinned.

"So where we before Addy came in?" He said as he lent in to kiss her but fell flat on his face. Gabi had got up and was standing at one end of the sofa, staring at her husband.

"We were just on our way yo unload the rest of the van." She told him and he groaned loudly.

"Do we have to?" He sat up and pouted at her.

Gabi laughed and walked towards him.

"Yeah." She said kissing the pout away. "We do. Now shift!"

He groaned again and reluctantly stood up. As they walked off Gabi turned around and smiled.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

She walked back to him and stood on her tippy toes so that she could whisper in his ear.

"The kid's are staying at your parents house tonight. You know what that means. Don't you Troy?"

Troy gulped.

"It means you can finishing unloading the van and set everything up tonight without the kids getting in the way."

She laughed evilly as she pulled away and walked off swaying her hips from side to side. As she walked away she heard Troy gulp again and smiled to herself. Suddenly she turned around and looked at him.

"Unless you can think of something better to do." She smiled seductively at him before turning back and walking out of the house, knowing her husband was checking her out the whole time.

* * *

(Gabriella's POV)

"Wow Zeke this place is amazing!" I gasped as we walked into the lobby of Zeke's new restaurant. It was by far the best restaurant I'd been in and I wasn't just saying that because Zeke was one of my best friends!

"Thanks Gabs." He smiled proudly as he walked up to the bar and grabbed four menus before directing us towards a table in the VIP section.

As we walked towards the table I felt Troy's arm tighten around my waist as he pulled me towards him.

"So exactly what were you planning to do me tonight" He whispered in my ear; sending shivers down my spine as we neared our table.

"Well first I was thinking that you could move all those boxes in the hallway into the kitchen then set up Addy's bed you know that really complicated one with the canopy? Should take you most of the night I would've thought." I told him as we took our seats.

I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that his face was pale. I stifled a giggle.

"You don't mean that do you?" He whispered but before I could answer Zeke passed us our menus and I took the opportunity to hide behind it and pretend that I wasn't listening to him.

"Gabs!" He whispered again urgently, trying to get my attention. I tried my best not to laugh at the desperation in his voice.

"Yes Troy?" I lent my head to the side and answered sweetly. Sharpay notice this and started grinning at me. She knew I was up to something. After all it was her who taught me the head tilt thing.

"You're not serious about..." He said then looked at the other to make sure they weren't listening. Sharpay quickly stopped grinning at me and turned back to Zeke but I could tell she was still listening. "You know what are you?"

I tried not to laugh again as I hid behind the menu.

"Gabriella Louisa Montez-Bolton! Say something!" He hissed.

I stopped grinning and slowly looked up from the menu.

"The vegetable lasagna sound nice."

We had just ordered when Sharpay informed us that she needed the bathroom. I of course went with her knowing that she didn't really need to go but wanted to talk to me without the guys listening in.

"So what's going on with you and Troy boy then?" She asked as we reached the bathroom and she began putting on a fresh coat of lip gloss.

I rolled her eyes at the nickname she had used for Troy before grinning madly.

"Just keeping him on his toes." I said as I checked my reflection in the mirror and saw Sharpay looking at me, confused.

I smiled and turned to her.

"Troy's parents are looking after the kids tonight and I've been telling him all day that he'll be spending the whole time unloading the removal van and moving boxes."She stared at me wide eyed with her mouth open. "You're not serious are you?"

I waved my hand at her and made a noise.

"Of course I'm not but I wanted to keep him guessing. No point in letting him think he's gonna get some straight away."

"You, Mrs Montez-Bolton, are getting more evil every day."

"Don't I know it!" I laughed loudly "And I'm loving it."

We were just about to leave the bathroom when Sharpay stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked but she just replied by grinning at me evilly before unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt so anyone sitting next to me could see right down my shirt. In this case that would be Troy.

"Sharpay you are a genius!" I grinned as we walked out and made our way towards our table.

"Of course whatever made you doubt that?" She whispered. "Now go knock him dead."

"Knock who dead?"Troy asked as we sat down at the table and our food arrived.

Me and Sharpay looked at each other and stated laughing.

"Nothing!" We said at the same time and started laughing again.

* * *

"So what was that with Sharpay at the restaurant?" Troy asked as he unlocked the door and waited for me to walk in.

"Nothing." I told him as I walked past and entered the front room. "Just girl talk."

"Yeah right!" He scoffed "Since when has girl talk ended with you and Shar coming out of the bathroom in hysterics and you half undressed?"

I smiled at him knowingly. "Ah there is so much you don't know Troy."

He shot me a look before rolling up his sleeves and picking up a box.

"Er...Honey? What are you doing?"

He stood up and looked at me. " I thought you wanted me to move stuff?"

I laughed quietly and walked up to him putting my hand on his face.

"Sweetie, you didn't think I actually meant that did you?"

Troy's face suddenly changed as he realised I had been teasing him all day and I started running knowing that when he caught up with me he would start tickling me.

"That's cruel Mrs Montez-Bolton!" He yelled as he chased me around the room.

I squealed as he picked me up and threw me down on the sofa before tickling me.

"Stop it Troy!" I giggled hysterically as he continued to tickle me.

"Give me one good reason!" He said as he started attacking the spot between my ribs where I was the most ticklish.

"If you don't I can't give you your surprise can I?" I said breathlessly and he stopped.

"What surprise?" He asked as I sat up and tried to get my breath back.

"Well.. let's just say it involves you, me and a tube of edible body paint." I said casually with a smile on my face.

He grinned at me for a couple of seconds before picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder and heading towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I've got to admit writing this has been really hard because I haven't really written anything like this before so bare with me and hopefully It'll get better!**

**Like usual I don't own any of the characters or HSM but I DO own the characters I've created and the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy the second part of SFMM2!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_(Gabi's POV)_

**March 16th 2019**

"Troy" I whispered into my husband's ear in an attempt to wake him up but nothing.

"Troy!" I whispered again urgently but still nothing.

I sighed frustratingly before picking up the pillow next to me and attacking him with it.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!" I yelled at him and he groaned loudly.

"Gabi this better be important." He mumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock behind me and swore.

"Jesus Gabi it's 6am on a Saturday! Don't you ever sleep in?"

I rolled my eyes at him and whacked him again with my pillow.

"Shut up you idiot!" I snapped "And yes it is important."

he sighed and patted the space beside him, signaling that he wanted me to sit next to him. I ran over and bounced on the bed before turning around and looking at him.

"You know that night about two months ago when we first moved in?"

Troy smirked.

"I seem to remember something involving gold edible body paint yes."

"Well you know afterwards--"

"What time?" He grinned at me again and I smacked him across the chest with the pillow. He yelped in pain but I just rolled my eyes at him and started mumbling curses under my breath at him.

"Okay I'm sorry!Go on." He said once he's finished sulking.

"Well you know afterwards I was sure that we'd missed something out." I stopped when I noticed Troy grinning again and knew what he was thinking. I shot him a don't-mess-with-me look and he soon stopped.

"Not that!Something else! Something really important but I couldn't think what. Well now I think I figured it out."

He looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes again.

_God this man is stupid!_I thought as I pulled the test out of my back pocket and waved it in his face. He looked at it for a minute as he tried to work out what it meant before he finally realised an his eyes went wide.

"Y-you're.." He started but couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"Pregnant" I said slowly.

He nodded. "Yeah that."

I rolled my eyes again then stopped. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

I looked at him for a moment waiting for his reaction but I didn't have to wait long because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he was kissing me passionately.

"You're happy about it then?" I asked cheerfully when he finally pulled away.

"Happy about it!" He yelled excitedly, "I'm ecstatic!"

He started running around the bedroom yelling from the top of his lungs that he was going to be a dad again before stopping suddenly and looking at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"What if we have twins again?" He said as his face went pale. "That's like 5 kids Gabi. Five kids all under the age of 16 living in OUR house. Our house Gabi!"

I could tell he was freaking out and walked towards him, putting my had under his chin so he had no choice but to take his eyes off the floor and look at me.

"We could have one child or a dozen but whatever happens everything will be okay. We'll get through this, Together."

He smiled at me slightly.

"You're right Gabs. Sorry I freaked out a little" He whispered and I smiled a little before hugging him to me.

"Damn right! I'm always right!" I smirked as I pulled away.

He laughed.

"What ever you say Gabs." He said before rolling his eyes.

I looked at him opened mouthed.

"You did not just roll your eyes at me." I said with mock anger.

Troy looked at me and smirked.

"I think I just did and what are you gonna do about it?"

"THIS!" I yelled as I grabbed the pillow off the bed and started attacking him with it. He grabbed the one next to it and we started having a pillow fight.

10 minutes later we had collapsed on the bed, out of breath. Troy had his arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"I love you Wildcat." I muttered as I started falling asleep again.

"I love you too Gabs" He said before pulling me tighter.

We both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**March 18th 2019**

_(Troy's POV)_

"So who's gonna tell the kids?" I asked Gabi as we pulled into the car park at Albuquerque police station. I had transferred to here and was now heading up the missing persons department. Gabi had also got a job in the station and now worked as a liaison between the DA's office and the station but she mainly worked with the missing persons department. We even shared an office.

"Oh you're not pawning that off on me!"She said as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut "We're doing it together."

I sighed and slouched slightly.

"Fine." I mumbled before adding "But if they ask any awkward questions you're answering them. Got it?"

She nodded and smiled at me as she grabbed my hand and we walked into the police station.

"Aww is Mr Bolton scared of a group of little children." She said in a baby voice and pouted at me.

People turned around to look at us and I blushed.

"No I'm not scared." I said quietly as I pulled open the doors to the missing persons depatment. "No normal kids I can put up with but your—"

"_Our_." She stopped suddenly and corrected me.

_Shit _I thought _I've just landed myself in it!_

"Gabs.." I began but she stopped me.

"Troy you agreed when we started going out that you would treat Jamie and Kier like your kids not Justin's. For God's sake they even call you daddy. You're the closest thing to a father they have!" She shouted at me and everyone turned around to look.

She noticed the stares and lowered her voice before continuing.

"They're _our_ kids Troy. Not mine or his. _Ours."_

Before I could say anything she stormed off. I watched her stunned for a couple of seconds before I heard a low whistle from the other side of the room.

"Wow you're really in the doghouse now Troy."

I turned around and saw the whole of the missing persons department staring at me. Some of them trying not not to laugh and the others trying not to rip my head off. In the middle was my partner Pete Rowan trying his best not to smirk at me.

"Thanks Pete." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Two hours later she turned up smiling and waving to the rest of the squad as she made her way towards her office but I could tell she had been crying. I waited until she reached her office and closed the door before getting up and knocking on the connecting door. At first we had found it weird that there was a connecting door but seeing as I was heading up the missing person's department **(AN: I know he's probably too young but just try to go with it! :P)** and she was the liaison for the whole department they thought it was a good idea. Plus the fact we were married and hopelessly in love only made it make more sense. Well usually!

When I heard no answer I knocked again. I heard her sigh from the other side of the door and knew she was starting to get frustrated but I decided to push my luck anyway.

I knocked again.

"Come in!" She yelled.

I popped my head around the door and waved. She sighed again.

"What do you want Troy?" She said coldly and I winced.

"About earlier. What I said was totally and completely out of order. I should have known that it would hurt your feelings."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's Jamie and Kier. Sure at the moment they call you their dad but they know that Justin's their father. They remember him. I just don't want them growing up thinking that we love Addison and this baby more than them because you're not their biological father. It's bad enough that Justin refuses to let you adopt them.."

"Wait!" I stopped her. "What did you just say?"

She sighed and slid a brown envelope across the table to me. I could tell by the writing on it that it had come from Ireland.

"Turned up this morning from the office in Belfast. He refused to give up his parental rights so you can't adopt them."

I looked down at the letter and my blood boiled.

"How can he do this he threatened to kill them for Christ's sake!" I yelled.

Gabi shrugged.

"I dunno but he's refusing to give up his rights. Say if anyone's gonna raise his kids it's gonna be him."

"He's in prison for murder!" I yelled angrily.

I looked up and saw that Gabi was close to tears again. My anger suddenly disappeared as I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It doesn't matter that he won't let me adopt them. We're a family no matter what he thinks and we're going to stay that way."

She smiled slightly through the tears and started hugging me back.

"Thanks Troy." She whispered.

I pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Hey that's ok. That's what I'm here for remember. So are we ok now?"

She grinned. "We're more than ok. We're amazing!"

I grinned back and lent in to kiss her.

"Mr Bolton?"

I groaned and pulled away to look at the officer who had just entered the room as Gabi bit her lip in an effort to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes Officer Davidson?" I said shortly.

"Erm.. there's someone here to see you down at the front office." He said nervously before rushing back out again.

"You'd better go Troy." Gabi said quietly and I nodded, making my way back to the door.

I had just opened it and was about to leave when she called my name.

I turned around.

"Yep?"

"Before I forget. I set up a doctor's appointment for us. Don't forget."

"Gotcha!" I nodded and began to walk out of the door before stopping and looking back at her in confusion.

"What--"

Gabi cut me off.

"2pm, Next Friday at the hospital just off Juniper Street."

"Right." I laughed as I left the office and slowly closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created.

Chapter 3

**(Troy's POV)**

**March 28th 2019**

_Oh my God she's gonna kill me!_

I thought as I sped out of the police station. Today was Gabi's doctor appointment and I had promised that I'd be there. Except I wasn't! I had totally forgotten! I was so late that by the time I realised my mistake and got to the doctor's office if was too late, Gabi's appointment had finished.

I pulled up outside the house just after 6:30pm and took a deep breath, knowing that whatever was going to come next was not going to be pretty. I thought about stopping and buying Gabi flowers, you know as a way of apologising but I knew they wouldn't work. Gabi wasn't exactly the type of person who believed that flowers fixed everything. Plus knowing what she was like when she was angry she's probably end up throwing them at me and believe me flowers might not look that dangerous but wait until you get a rose full of thorns in your face more than once and you soon learn!

I needn't have worried about the flowers though because the second I opened the door a vase went flying past my head and smashed into the wall behind me.

"Jesus Gabs!" I yelled as I slammed the door behind me before wiping shard of glass off my shoulder.

"YOU LYING COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" She screamed as she stormed out of the hallway and into the front room, in no doubt looking for more stuff to throw at me

"What's your problem?!" I yelled at her, suddenly feeling angry as she threw a book at me and I ducked behind the sofa. "I wasn't that late."

Suddenly everything went quiet. Thinking it was safe I poked my head out from behind the sofa. BIG MISTAKE!

Her face was bright read and she looked like she was going to blow her top any second.

"Not that late?" She hissed. "You were four and a half _fucking _hours late Troy!"

_Oh shit!_

I could feel all the colour draining from my face as I slowly crawled out from behind the sofa and made my way towards Gabi.

"I-I thought the appointment was for 5:30?" I stuttered weakly as Gabriella's face turned even redder.

"No that was when we were supposed to tell everyone about the baby!" She said angrily through gritted teeth.

My eyes went wide as I realised just how big the mistake I made was. Not only had I totally forgotten about the doctor's appointment but I totally bailed on her when she needed me the most.

We had decided that the easiest thing for us to do was to tell everyone at the same time. This way all questions could be answered at the same time and we wouldn't get angry phone calls from various members of family or the gang demanding to know why everyone else knew before them. So after much planning we had arranged it so that my family, the kids, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke would all be at our house at the same time that the gang in New York would call. As easy as that. Except I didn't show.

"Gabs I am so sorry." I said as I inched closer to her and took her hand in mine. She shook her head angrily at me but I could tell she was stating to calm down.

"Don't think you're getting away with it that easily." She hissed furiously. "You have no idea what today was like!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella sat outside Dr Robinson's office hopping from foot to foot as she waited for Troy to show. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. It was 2:10 pm and Troy still hadn't shown up. She had managed to put her appointment off for a couple of minutes but she could tell the doctor was getting impatient. After being called by Dr Robinson's assistant for the third time she finally gave in and followed the red head into his office, praying that Troy would get there soon._

_When her appointment finished she was starting to feel a lot better and now instead of feeling sad that Troy wasn't there to experience this with her she felt happy with the information given to her by Dr Robinson. As she was walking through the hospital on her way back to her car she bumped into another woman, almost knocking her over._

"_I am so sorry-" Gabriella started but soon stopped when she realised who she had bumped into. "Actually I'm not"_

_The woman Gabriella bumped into gasped as she realised who she was then glared menacingly at Gabriella.At this point Gabriella had a look of pure hatred all over her face. This could also be seen on the woman she had almost knocked to the ground._

"_Well if it isn't Miss Good Girl Gone Bad" She spat giving Gabriella a dirty look. She looked up at the sign above the door and smirked seeing that it was the maternity section of the hospital._

"_Let me guess? Some poor sod took pity on you and now you're pregnant again. Tsk Tsk Gabi you should really learn to keep your pants on! What would you're mother say?"_

_Gabriella was hurt by her words but didn't show it. This woman had already ruined so much of her life and she wasn't going to let her ruin anymore of it. For once Gabi let her anger get the better of her and pushed aside the desire to run away and cry._

"_Always nice to meet you too Mrs De Manzo." She said sweetly as she fixed a fake smile on her face before tilting her head to one side and smirking at her. "Or have you just gone back to plain old Sara Wilson now that you're husband's left you for the pool boy and taken all your money leaving you to return to little old Albuquerque where you're currently living in Mommy's basement?"_

_She gasped and stared at Gabi, tears coming to her eyes._

"_How did you find out?" She hissed._

"_What that you found your husband in bed with the pool boy one night." Sara winced but Gabi continued "Or that you're currently on bail for trashing said husbands apartment in Manhattan then whacking him on the head with a sharp heavy object."_

"_It was a shoe!" Sara hissed angrily. _

_Gab just ignored her and continued, Enjoying her new found confidence when it came to her former bully. "Or could it be that you are a dirty rotten skank who slept with my boyfriend, forced me to run away after telling me my boyfriend didn't love me anymore then 10 years later used that and the memory of our dead daughter against me to try and get your scum of a client off the hook!?"_

_By the time Gabi finished she was shouting angrily and everyone in the room was staring at her._

_Gabriella looked at the other woman's face for any sign of remorse but there was none, only shock of the person she once bullied standing up for herself. _

_Gabriella shook her head with disgust as she looked at the woman before sighing and throwing her bag over her shoulder. _

"_Honey,the next time you decide to trash your husbands' apartment make sure your enemy's best friend isn't the DA. That her husband isn't friends with the investigating officer and that the apartment in question isn't two doors down from where two of her best friends live."_

_Gabriella paused to savour the look an Sara's face before continuing._

"_Secondly when you're trying to pick a new identity so the whole world doesn't find out you're a drug smuggling. "Sara gasped not knowing that Gabi knew this particular part of her past and Gabi smirked before carrying on. " Coke snififng,Gold digging whore who likes to break up families, set violent criminals free and push pregnant teenagers down concrete steps, try something a _tad_ bit more imaginative that your own middle name!"_

_Gabriella stopped and looked at the woman as she tried to digest all the information Gabi had just given her before composing herself and shooting Gabi a dirty look._

"_Load of people are called Katrina." She said snottily. "How did you know it was me?"_

_Gabriella laughed loudly causing more people to turn and look at them._

"_Please! Who could forget a nose job like that? You'd think that someone who has-opps _HAD_- as much money as you would have had that fixed years ago."_

_Katrina cried as her hand flew up to her nose and she ran away but Gabi chased after her following her into the car park. Sara was about to open her car door and drive away before Gabi grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, slamming her into the car door._

"_Come near me or my family again and I'll let everyone know about your past including the police. Do you get me?"_

_Sara's eyes widened in fear and she nodded silently. Gabi let go of her and the scared woman scrambled to get in her car and drive away._

"_Oh and Katrina, Sara, whatever your name is!" She shouted through the open window. "When your getting your nose fixed see if he can do something about the rest of your face. You're starting to sag a little." _

_The woman let out a small cry before putting her car into drive and pulling out of the car park as fast as she could._

_Gabriella waved goodbye and smiled to herself before turning and walking to her own car. She had bigger things to worry about at the moment that Sara _bloody _Wilson._

* * *

_**5pm**_

_Gabriella was pacing the kitchen floor at home while trying to listen to what the desk officer at Albuquerque police department was saying to her._

"_What do you mean he's not there?" She screamed down the phone._

"_I mean he's not here." The man replied, a little irritated._

"_Well then where is he?" She hissed as the doorbell rang._

"_You know don't bother. That's probably him now." She said before handing up and running the full length of the house and yanking open the front door._

_Expecting to see Troy there she was surprised to see Troy's parents Jack and Helena Bolton standing there with Troy's 17 year old brother Chris and his 13 year old brother Sam._

"_Hey guys!" She smiled slightly at them as they walked in and Helena hugged her. "Troy's not here yet but he should be here any minute so you won't have a long wait."_

"_Wait for what?" Zeke asked as he walked in after the Bolton's hand in hand with Sharpay and kissed her lightly on the cheek before handing her a bottle of wine. The were closely followed by Ryan who also kissed her on the cheek before walking into the house._

_She smiled at them before closing the door and following them into the front room. "Well there wouldn't be much point in waiting if I told you now would there?"_

_**5:30pm**_

"_Gabs he's obviously running late." Taylor shouted down the phone "Just tell us! Some people have lives to get on with here!"_

"_Yeah Gabs the suspense is killing me!" Kelsi added and Gabi groaned in frustration. _

"_That's not the point!" Gabi shouted back as she paced the front room angrily. "He promised he'd be here the lying bast--"_

"_Gabi!" Helena interrupted her daughter in law before adding in hushed tones. "Young impressionable minds in the room here!"_

_Gabriella's eyes went wide as she realised what she was about to say and started to turn red__._

"_Yeah sorry." She mumbled._

"_What for?" Sam laughed. "For almost calling my brother a bastard or for keeping us waiting for so long?"_

"_SAMUEL MATTHEW BOLTON!" His mother yelled as the rest stared at him, open mouthed, unable to believe what he'd just said._

"_Mommy what's a bastard?" Addison asked sweetly and the whole room went silent. Even Chad didn't have anything to say._

_Sam started laughing again._

"_Obviously your father!"_

"_THAT'S IT!" Helena yelled. "We're going home! And you, young man." She said pointing venomously at Sam "Are grounded.FOR A MONTH!"_

"_No!" Gabi stood up quickly and barred the doorway as they started to leave._

"_Don't go! Not yet. There's something I have to tell you. Remember?"_

"_Can't it wait darling?This kind of behaviour can't go unpunished you know."_

_Gabriella nodded._

"_I agree and the minute you get home you can do whatever you want to him but I need you to stay. There's something I have to tell you."_

"_If you insist." Helena sighed as she walked back and sat down._

_Gabriella glanced down at her watch. It was almost 6pm and there was still no sign of Troy._

_She took a deep breath, looks like she's be doing this all by herself._

"_I know that your all wondering why I called you here and I was kinda hoping that Troy could be here as well but it looks like that's not gonna happen anytime soon so..._

"_Oh for God's sake get on with it Gabi!" They all shouted, making Gabriella jump slightly._

"_I'm pregnant." She squeaked. Everyone in the room gasped and Sharpay screeched loudly causing everyone to cover their ears._

"_What the hell is going on!?" Chad shouted down the phone. They obviously hadn't heard._

"_SHE'S PREGNANT!" Sharpay squealed loudly before rushing up and hugging Gabriella._

"_Yay!" She screamed excitedly before letting go of Gabriella and jumping up and down, clapping furiously.** (A/N: LOL i do this when I'm really excited :P)**_

_ "I'm going to be an aunty! AGAIN!" She screamed._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes slightly but smiled anyway._

"_Yes you are Shar. And so is Taylor,Kelsi and Savannah."_

_Gabi heard the other girls squeal and clap excitedly down the other end of the line and giggled._

"_Oh and Chad,Jason,Zeke, Ryan, Will,Chris and Sam are going to be uncles too. Again!"_

_She heard cheers down the other end of the line as the guys of the gang started congratulating her. In the background she heard children's voices and the sound of someone whacking someone else around the head._

"_Oww!" Chad yelled. "What was that for?"_

"_All your cheering woke the kids up now we're gonna have to go sort them out!" Taylor yelled at her husband._

_The gang in Albuquerque could hear Chad muttering on the other end of the line and started laughing. In the mist of the laughter they heard a little girl crying knowing it was Kelsi and Jason's 18 month old daughter Eliza._

_Kelsi sighed._

"_Sorry guys we're gonna have to go. But we're meeting up before you have this baby ok? No excuses!"_

_Gabi giggled a little._

"_Sure Kels. Talk to you later guys!"_

_She heard a chorus of goodbyes before they finally hung up. _

_ Eventually Gabi__ turned around to look at her family, who had been suspiciously quiet through the whole process. _

"_So?" She asked cautiously, unsure of how they would react. _

_Kier was the first one to speak._

"_Mommy what does it mean?" He asked innocently._

"_It means she's having a baby stupid!" Sam told him before crying out in pain as his mother cuffed him around the ear.Hard_

"_Don't talk to your nephew like that! Apologise!" She snapped and waited to hear him mumble a quick apology before turning to face Gabriella. _

_"Are you sure that you're pregnant and that it's not just a mistake?"_

_Gabi shook her head._

"_Nope. I'm positive. Had my first doctor's appointment this afternoon."_

"_That's brilliant!" She laughed and hugged Gabriella tightly. "At the risk of sounding slightly like Sharpay: I'm going to be a grandmother. AGAIN!"_

_The whole room laughed except Sharpay who just sat with her arms crossed over her chest muttering to herself until suddenly she started grinning madly._

"_I just realised!" She shouted excitedly. "This means we can go out shopping!"_

_Everyone's eyes went wide as they realised what this meant. Hours of Sharpay dictating exactly which shop they had to go to, turning a fun day out into a military mission. Suddenly people began getting up and racing to the door claiming all different types of excuses.Any thing to get any from Sharpay when she was in shopping mode._

"_But-" Sharpay said disappointed as people started fleeing and Zeke tried dragging her out of the house._

_Gabriella giggled slightly at her friend's craziness._

"_It's ok Shar. Come over tomorrow and we'll sort out the details okay?"_

_Sharpay started grinning again._

"_Okay!" She said happily before bouncing down the hallway after her husband._

_Gabriella shut the door behind them and shook her head slightly. Her friends and family were crazy but they were hers and she couldn't imagine life without them._

_Ten minutes later she had just put the twins to bed and left Addy watching a movie in the den when she looked out the window and saw Troy's car pulling up._

_Looking at the time and seeing how late he was,she was suddenly filled with anger. She rushed out into the hallway, looking for the last thing Troy had brought her to use as ammunition. Unfortunately for him it was a glass vase._

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

**(Gabi's POV)**

I finished recalling what had happened to Troy and turned to see that his face was bright red with anger.

"I swear when I next see that little sod I'm gonna strangle him!" He seethed as he mimed strangling his little brother.

"I can't believe he said something like that." He continued angrily. "You know what? I'm gonna go over there and kick his ass right now!"

Troy got up suddenly and grabbed his keys ready to go out the door and find his little brother but he was stopped when I placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't." I said quietly taking the keys from his hand and leading him back to the sofa. "You'll only make things worse."

"But-" He began but I put a finger to his lips, stopping him from talking.

"It was just Sam being Sam. You wouldn't want him any other way."

Troy looked at me for a second before sighing.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Plus." I added trying to keep the smile off my face. "I think his punishment is more than enough."

Troy looked at me confused.

"he has to wash all the dirty gym equipment and uniforms for a month. Oh and he has to be mine and Sharpay's personal bag carrier when we go baby shopping next week."

We stared at each other for a minute before breaking out into laughter. I was laughing so much there was tears in my eyes as I imagined the look of pure disgust and horror on Sam's face as his parents told him his punishment. Unlike his brothers and father Sam hated anything sports related almost as much as he hated Sharpay. The thought of him carrying out his punishments only made me laugh harder.

Suddenly Troy stopped laughing and looked at me. He grabbed my hand as I eventually stopped laughing and forced me to look at him.

"I'm sorry Gabs"He said quietly. "I really didn't mean to be late and I'm so sorry you had to put up with my bratty little brother without me there to help you."

I could tell that he was sincere and any anger I had left suddenly disappeared. I smiled at him slightly before snuggling up to him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"I know." I whispered.

I felt Troy sigh with relief.

"But that doesn't mean you're forgiven." I said raising my head and looking him in the eye. "At least, not yet."

He smiled back and hugged me closer to him.

"I guess I'll just have to take what I can get."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created...oh and the plot! Hope u enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 4**

**_(Gabi's POV)_**

**April 18th 2019**

It had been a month since we found out about the baby and life had gone back to normal with a few exceptions. My moods had become more deadly and my food cravings were getting weirder and weirder by the day but we were dealing with it. It was the end of the day and I was feeling really depressed. No not because of the mood swings. Today was my 30th birthday and so far it was turning out to be one of the most boring birthdays EVER.

All our friends were out of town either because they lived _out of town_ or were on some sort of business trip. Sure they all wished me a happy birthday and sent me lots of presents but it wasn't the same as them actually _being_ there.

Troy and the kids on the other hand made a huge fuss of me but that also came with it's drawbacks. Sure I loved being given breakfast in bed but not literally_ in_ the bed. Let me tell you, being woken up at 6 am by a plateful of scrambled eggs and bacon landing on your head followed by a glass of orange juice isn't the best way to start any day let alone your birthday. I still couldn't believe Troy thought a 4 year old could carry a tray loaded with food, especially Jamie, one of the clumsiest 4 year olds ever. It had taken me 2 showers and tonnes of shampoo to get the smell out of my hair.

It was 6pm and I was getting off the bus a couple of yards from our house when it started raining. I sighed angrily and looked up at the sky before running the short distance to the house. It was bad enough that the car had broken down this morning meaning that I had to take the bus but now it was raining!

The rain started getting heavier and I heard thunder in the distance as I finally made it to the front door. I hastily took my key out and rushed into the house. Quickly I slammed the door shut, closed my eyes and took deep calming breaths.

_I hate thunderstorms!_ I screamed over and over in my head.

Opening my eyes slowly I groaned and the sight before me and instantly wished I had kept them closed.

There were toys thrown all over the house and the kids were screaming and yelling excitedly.

"TROY!" I yelled and suddenly everything went quiet. After a minute or so Troy came skidding into the hallway with flour all over his face;grinning at me manically.

"Hey Gabs!" He said cheerfully and tried to kiss me on the lips but I moved suddenly so that he missed, hitting the side of my face instead.

He pulled away, shocked until he saw my face and knew something was up. Looking round the room then looking back at me he quickly made the connection and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously.He was about to say something when Addy came rushing out and whispered something in his ear.

His expression changed and he swore slightly under his breath before rushing back out of the room leaving me and Addy standing there in the hallway staring after him.

"What the hell is going on here!" I was beginning to get annoyed. This whole day was turning into a bloody nightmare!

Addy rolled her eyes and sighed. I had to stop myself from laughing. She was so much like me at times that it was scary.

"It's your birthday silly." She said like she was the parent and I was the child.

I looked at her confused.

"What's that got to with anything?"  
She sighed again.

"We're making you a birthday cake."

I looked at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter. That would explain the flour all over Troy's face and the awful smell coming from the kitchen.

Addy soon joined me and the pair of us were laughing so hard that Troy and the twins came out to look at us. The look of pure confusion on their faces just made us laugh harder until eventually they left and the laughter died down.

Somehow after our bout of laughing we had ended up curled up on my favourite sofa in the front room. Addy was laying down one end with her head on my lap as I sat at the other end playing with her hair. I looked down and saw that she had gone quiet and had a far away expression on her face.

"What you thinking about baby girl?" I asked softly as I played with one of her curls.

"Nothing." She said quietly. "It's just I miss this. I miss just the two of us you know?"

She sat up and carried on.

"I mean even when Bella was around." My breath hitched at the mention of Arabella's name.

"We used to just have time you and me where we'd just be together. We don't seem to have that so often now."

She finished softly and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Addy." I whispered in her ear as she hugged me back. "I didn't mean to forget about our time together it's just so much has been going on lately.."

"It's okay Mom I understand you've had more important things to worry about.." She said weakly.

I pulled away from her and stared her in the eye.

"Nothing is more important than you." I said fiercely. "I love you and you'll always be my daughter no matter what. Nothing is more important than you and our family do you understand?"

She nodded a little and I pulled her to me again, feeling her tears soak through my shirt.

I sat there holding her for a while before I felt her tears stop and she pulled away wiping the few stray tears away from her eyes.

"Thanks mom." She said brightly. "I fell a lot better now."

I smiled at her sweetly.

"Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for."

She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"That's so Troy like!"

I thought about it for a moment before I started giggling too. She was right. Troy did say that a lot!

"So speaking of Troy. What are those boys up to?" I asked. It had been an hour since I arrived home and apart from the couple of times they'd popped their heads out of the door to see what we'd been laughing at I hadn't seen the boys leave the kitchen once.

"Oh their decorating your cake." Addy said excitedly. "There's soooo much stuff. Seriously! We couldn't make up our minds so every bit's gonna have something different on it."

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Really? And am I allowed to know what's going to be on this cake?"

Addy thought about it for a second before nodding her head excitedly.

"There's gonna be chocolate, buttons, jelly diamonds, lemon slices, cherries, sprinkles..."

I cut her off.

"Wait..Wait a second did you just say cherries?"

She nodded.

"Shit!" I yelled not caring if she heard and quickly raced out of the front room into the kitchen just in time to see Kier swallow a cherry.

"Oh shit!" I yelled again only this time louder causing everyone to turn and look at me worriedly but I didn't care.

I grabbed Kier and ran out of the room before grabbing my car keys off the hook by the door as I left.

"Gabi what's going on?" Troy asked running out after me.

"He's deathly allergic to cherries Troy!" If we don't get him to hospital now he might die!"

* * *

(Troy's POV)

"Gabriella calm down, he'll be fine." I told Gabi but she still kept pacing and muttering under her breath. By the time we had made it to the hospital Kier's face was starting to turn blue and her was having trouble breathing. That had been a couple of hours ago and we still hadn't heard anything from the doctors who had admitted him.

"What if he dies Troy?" She said tearfully and I saw the look of pure fear in her eyes. My heart started to break.

"Gabi come here." I said sternly and she walked over to me. I pulled her down onto the seat next to me and held her hands.

"Gabs he's gonna be fine." I whispered in her ear and she started to calm down slightly.

She put her head on my shoulder and sighed loudly.

We were quiet for a couple a minutes and just sat there looking at the kids. With everyone out of town including my parents we had no choice but to bring them with us. In the corner of the waiting room Addison had fallen asleep leaning against a toy play house while Jamie had actually curled up inside the house and was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly I felt tears on my shoulder and turned to see Gabi crying.

"Hey hey." I said reaching out and wiping them away. "What are the tears for? I thought we agreed he'll be fine?"

"I know it's just I don't know what I'd do without them Troy. I can't go though that again." Her voice wavered on the last word as more tears streamed down her face.

"I swear to you Gabi that will never happen again." I whispered in her ear as I felt my tears coming to my eyes at the thought of the daughter I'd never known but still loved. I wouldn't let her go though that again. Not now, not ever.

She sat there crying softly while I whispered soothingly in her ear in an attempt to calm her down before I heard someone enter the room.

"Kieran Aaron O'Connor?"

We both looked up and saw a doctor in a white coat standing in the doorway.

"Yes that's our son." Gabi said as she stood up and ran up to her. I quickly followed, desperate to find out if he was okay.

"Is he alright? Is he okay?" Gabi asked frantically.

The doctor nodded and we both sighed out of relief.

"He's just fine. A little shaken up and exhausted but that's all. You got him here just in time. It's strange for a boy of his age to get such a severe reaction but he'll be fine. We should be able to discharge him tomorrow morning."

"What!" Gabriella said anxiously. I could tell she was starting to panic. "Why can't he come home tonight? What's the matter?"

"Nothing I can assure you it's just we'd like to keep your son in for observation until the drugs we've given him have finished their job."

"Oh okay." Gabi said,relieved. "Is it okay if we go see him?"

The doctor stood there biting her lip for a second before nodding.

"It's past visiting hours but under the circumstances i think it should be okay. Only one of you though."

Gabi turned to me with a pleading look in her eyes and I sighed.

"You go. I'll wait here with Addy and Jamie."

She smiled slightly at me before turning and following the doctor out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own HSM or any other characters except the ones I have created.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**(Troy's POV)**

"Gabi stop biting the bottom of your lip, you're making it bleed." I snapped.

She suddenly stopped and saw the blood dripping down her face, staining her clean white t-shirt.

"Oh shit!" She cursed silently as she started wiping it away.

I sighed and took a tissue out of my back pocket before walking over to her and dabbing her lip wit it gently.

"Thanks Troy." She said quietly as I wiped her face.

"It's okay." I said as I pulled away and grabbed her hands.

"Gabi I know you're worried but it's not good for you or the baby."

She sighed. "I know. I know. You're right it's just all this waiting...It's killing me."

I kissed the top of her head and pulled her towards me.

"Gabs he's fine there's nothing to worry about. All we have to do is wait for him to be discharged and that's going to happen any minute now so just calm down and relax." I laughed before adding "God knows your not going to get any rest when he gets back."

She laughed and I started to smile. I loved it when she laughed. She hadn't been doing that a lot lately and I knew a lot of it was down to me but I was going to change that. From now on I'd do whatever it took to make her happy.

I was thinking about all the stuff I'd done lately and how I was going to make up for it when a thought struck me.

"Talking about babies." I said as I turned to look at Gabi. "What happened at the doctor's office?"

"I told you. Sara showed up and I humiliated her into the next century. End of story. What else is there to say?"

"Yes I know what happened after the appointment but what happened at the actual appointment?"

She looked at he blankly for a second before an evil grin spread across her face.

Oh no.

"I'm not sure if you can handle it Mr Bolton." She smirked.

"Come on Gabs!" I groaned. "It's been a month don't make me wait any longer!"

She slowly make her way towards me.

"Well..."

"Anyone here for Kieran Aaron O'Connor?"

I sighed and dropped my head. There was no way I was gonna find out now.

"That's us." Gabi replied.

The doctor looked at us and smiled.

"Come this way please."

Gabriella walked after him and I quickly followed.

"Gabriella!"

She stopped and looked at me innocently.

"Yes Troy?" She said sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

She grinned and tapped the side of her nose before turning on her heel and skipping out of the room.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Kier was released from the hospital and he was doing fine. Gabi on the other hand was a different story. She refused to let him out of her sight. Wherever he went she went. She even booked a whole week off work so that she could be with him 24/7 and it was staring to get annoying. The last straw was when she took the twins to bed and I found her an hour later trying to sleep on the floor at the bottom of Kier's bed.

"For God's sake Gabriella, this is getting ridiculous!" I shouted and she slowly sat up.

"I don't know what you mean." She said innocently.

"Oh don't try that with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Gabriella this has got to stop." I said softly. "He's fine. You heard the doctors they said he's perfectly fine. They wouldn't have sent him home if he wasn't."

"But what if-"

I put a finger to his lips and silenced her.

"No buts Gabriella. This has got to stop. Starting right now."

She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Troy?"

I looked down at my watch and then back to Gabi.

"It's 6pm. My parents are gonna be here in half and hour. You have exactly an hour to get ready to meet Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan at the restaurant."

Her eyes went wide.

"Oh I'm not going out tonight."

"Oh yes you are!" I said sternly. "It's been arranged. They've got something to tell us and we haven't been out together since we found out about the baby. We NEED to get out of this house!"

She laughed slightly before biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know Troy."

"Gabriella everything is going to be fine. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created._**

**Chapter 6**

**_(Troy's POV)_**

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Gabriella said nervously as she walked into the restaurant.

"Too late." I lent down and whispered in her ear before walking over to the table where the gang were sitting. Gabriella sighed and reluctantly followed me to our regular table. It was a the back of the resturant, close enough so that Zeke could keep an eye on everything but far way enough that we weren't annoyed by anyone.

"Hey guys!" I said as we reached them and sat down.

"Finally!" Sharpay shrieked as she lent over and kissed me and Gabriella on the cheek. "I thought you'd never show up!"

"We're only five minutes late you don't have to start putting on the dramatics." Gabriella mumbled and everyone turned to stare at her in shock. Gabi was never rude to any of us (wel except me and usually I deserve it) and especially not to Sharpay, the two had been inseperable since the Lava Springs incident.

"What's her problem?" Ryan whispered loudly to me.

I rolled my eyes and whispered back. "Mood swings."

Ryan nodded sympathetically. "Gotcha."

I can hear you you know!" Gabriella snapped and I winced. This wasn't going to end pretty.

"AND I AM NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS!!"

The whole table went silent.

"Okay then." Sharpay said after a while then started clapping her hands excitedly. "We have news!"

I took my eyes off Gab who was sitting here with her arms crossed, sulking, and turned to Sharpay. This should be interesting.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!"

Me and Gabriella looked at her in shock.

"Oh my God that's brilliant!" Gabriella shrieked and ran over to the other side of the table to hug her friend.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're happy because I've got two more surprises for you.." She said excitedly.

"First my due date's 14th October--"

"Oh my God me too!" Gabriella yelled excitedly and began clapping hysterically.

I rolled my eyes at Zeke and Ryan and they sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"I know it's going to be so cool! Our babies are going to have the same birthday but that's not the best bit."

Sharpay paused for dramatic effect.

"I had my first appointment a week ago and--"

"Oh my God me too! Well I went a month ago but it's the same thing!" Gabriella interrupted.

This time Sharpay stared clapping hysterically.

"This is getting stupid." I muttered under my breath.

_Why can't they just get this over and done with?_ I sighed.

"You go first then I'll go." Gabriell said excitedly.

Sharpay thought about it for a second before clapping manically again. This time it was Zeke's turn to sigh while I groaned loudly and banged my head of the table. I hated it when they did this. In fact all the guys did. Whenever the girls all got together they'd act all girly, more girly than normal and you could never have a proper conversation without one of them interrupting the other causing them all to start happy clapping like a brunch of mad seals. It drove us so mad that whenever they;d all be together we'd eventually have to tell them to stop or leave for fear of strangling them all to death.

"Okay then." She said once she finally stopped clapping. "I'm having triplets."

"WHAT!" Me and Zeke yelled.

"You better not be saying "oh my god me too!" I said turning to Gabi to see she had the same look of shock spread over her face as me.

"No way. We're just having one."

I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed my drink swallowing it all in one go. From the corner of my eye I saw Zeke do the same thing except when he was finished he made a grab for Ryan's and downed that too. I'm not surprised I would of done the same thing. It's not that I would have minded if she said yes but 6 kids all under the age of 13? I shuddered at the thought.

Poor Zeke he was almost as bad with kids as me and now he'd have 3 of them.

"So let me get this straight." Ryan said as he munched on a breadstick. "Both of you have the same due dates but Gabi's having one baby and Shar's having 3?"

They nodded and Ryan pointed the breadstick at Sharpay and Zeke.

"So you're gonna have three kids?"

Zeke rolled his eyes at Ryan's stupidity while Sharpay shook her head in disagreement.

"Four." She stated. "Don't forget Suzano."

I rolled my eyes. "Sharpay your Chihuahua doesn't count as a child."

Sharpay's bottom lip started quivering. "But she's my baby."

I went to say something but Zeke stopped me with a look.

"Don't go there." He mouthed and I stopped.

Ryan then stared at his sister for a second before shaking his head and pointing the breadstick at me and Gabi. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"And you two are going to have 4 kids?"

I looked at Gabi and grabbed her hand. It wasn't until I touched her hand that I realised how tense she was.

"Yeah it looks like we are."

She looked up and smiled at me before leaning her head on my shoulder.

I smiled.

"Great. Now we've actually got all that sorted out can we order something to eat? I'm starving here!" Ryan complained and his stomach started rumbling.

We laughed before pulling out our menus and finally ordering.

The rest of the night was spent talking about babies and even though I was scared I knew that if Gabi was there with me we could get through anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created. Oh and the plot!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this and thanks for everyone who's read and/or reviewed this story!_**

**_Love ya!! lol!! :P_**

**Chapter 7**

**_(Troy's POV)_**

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed and I groaned loudly.

"Gabriella you just sent me out to buy a pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream I am not going out again!" I yelled angrily as I stormed through the house, into the kitchen and she followed.

"Sorry." She said moodily before snatching the ice cream off me and grabbing a huge spoon out of the cutlery draw.

Gabriella was now 7 months pregnant and moodier than ever. Although if you asked her she'd say she was fine and then burst into tears before slapping you around the head for being a sexist pig.Or maybe she just did that to me?

As she sulked in the corner of the room viciously stabbing the ice cream with her monster spoon I rolled my eyes knowing that if I didn't sort it out soon she'd be throwing things around the house again, mainly at me.

I sighed and began rubbing the scar at the top of my arm from the last fight we had. That's what happens when you marry a girl with a mean temper and a brother who taught her how to fight dirty. Oh and a black belt in Karate but she only brings that out when she's really pissed.

She must have seen me rubbing at the scar because she suddenly put down her spoon and rolled her eyes at me.

"Troy I'm not going to throw anything at you." She sighed.

I raised my eyebrows at her in disbelief.

She sighed again.

"I promise."

Now knowing that she wasn't mad at me anymore I grabbed the spoon off her and began digging into the ice cream.

"Hey!" She looked at me wide eyed in mock anger as a small smile started to spread across her face.

I looked at her innocently before putting the ice cream in my mouth. "What?"

She rolled her eyes again before getting up and grabbing the biggest spoon in the whole house, probably the entire universe. She grinned at me and dug the massive spoon into the ice cream.

"Mine's bigger than your's." She teased before placing the spoon in her mouth and swallowing the massive spoonful of ice cream.

Suddenly she began groaning and I started to panic.

"Gabs what is it?!"

"Brain Freeze!" She said through gritted teeth before groaning again.

I laughed so much I almost fell off my chair

"Troy it's not funny." She said seriously after she recovered before laughing herself.

We sat there in silence for a while just eating ice cream together when I realised something.

"Gabs, where are the kids?"

"Jamie and Kier are spending the night at their friend's house and Addy's at Sophia's house. Her mother said she'd drop Addy back later."

I grinned and walked around to the other side of the island, wrapping my arms around her, well as much as I could.

"So that means we have the whole house to ourselves." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes at me and smacked the top of my arm.

"Troy the last time we had an empty house and did _that_, _this_ happened." She said pointing at her stomach and I shrugged.

"Anyway Addy's gonna be home any minute and I'm going out."

I groaned and leaned my head against hers.

"Gabi." I whined as I spun her around to look at me. "Don't go."

"I have to I promised. Sharpay texted me just after you left and asked if I'd meet her at the restaurant. Zeke's gone out of town and she's bored so she wants a girls night out before we have a load of screaming babies to look after."

"Can't you do it another time?" I pouted at her and she laughed before kissing me.

"Believe me I tried but she insisted I had to go and you know what Sharpay wants.."

"Sharpay gets." I finished glumly before pulling away.

I knew there was no point fighting it. Unlike Gabriella, who got moodier during her pregnancy, Shar became more needy and vulnerable, a total opposite to how she had used to be. The only people who could put up with her for longer than 10 minutes were Zeke and Gabi. Everyone including my mother who had the patience of a saint couldn't bare to be in the same room with her for longer than a couple of minutes.

If Sharpay said she needed Gabriella, she NEEDED Gabriella.

"Fine. Go." I mumbled and Gabi kissed me sweetly before grabbing her coat and running out of the room.

I sighed heavily and followed her out,staring at the floor the whole time.

* * *

(Gabi's POV)

I felt bad leaving Troy at home knowing that he wanted to spend some time alone before the kids got home but Sharpay had said that she needed me and whatever it was it was so important that she had to see me tonight. No excuses.

I sighed as I watched him walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Although he was looking down at his shoes I could tell he was sulking.

"Oh Troy." I said softly as I pulled him as close to me as I could. "It's only for one night. I promise when I get back tomorrow we'll spend some time together."

He just nodded. I was about to say something when I heard the key turn in the lock and Addy came rushing through, followed by Sophia's Mom who was carrying all Addy's stuff. I tried to hide the smile that flashed across my face as she walked through the door and dropped the stuff by the coffee table where Addy had abandoned her keys before running upstairs with Sophia.

Jennifer Darbus was just like her aunt and was as loud and over the top as it got. Since moving back here we had become close friends. I suppose it was because she reminded me so much of the teacher who inspired me to become who ever I wanted to be whether I was a performer or a lawyer. It was this uncanny resemblance in both looks and personality to her aunt that scared Troy. For Troy she was too much like her aunt and could never spent to much time with her before feeling like he was back at East High. Jennifer knew this and would frequently come up with new plans to freak him out which always ended in the pair of us howling in laughter while Troy sulked in the corner.

"TROY!" She shouted as she made her way towards him and hugged him to her tightly. I stifled a laugh as Troy tried to break free of her grip but failed miserably.

Troy looked at me for help but I just shrugged and looked at him innocently.

This was too good to interrupt. When he realised I wasn't going to do anything to save him he glared at me

"I'll get you back for this." He hissed and I started giggling again before I realised the time and stopped.

"Er...guys. I'm sorry to break up this love fest but I've gotta go."

Jen finally pulled away. Troy took a deep breath and backed away before she could grab him again. I bit the bottom of my lip to stop myself laughing as I saw Troy look up and thank God before acting out hitting Jen on the head, cursing slightly under his breath.

He looked quite happy with himself until Jen informed him that she could see his reflection in the mirror and his face turned pale.

I giggled as I quickly said goodbye and ran out of the house leaving Troy to fend for himself.

* * *

Luckily Zeke's restaurant was only down the road so it didn't take me long to walk there. When I reached the restaurant it was suspiciously quiet. All the lights were out and there was no one there.

I saw Sharpay standing on the pavement outside and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Jesus Gabs you scared the life out of me!" She screamed before her face clouded over in confusion and she pointed at me. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were meeting me inside?"

I looked at her confused.

"Shar you texted me earlier asking to meet me at the restaurant."

"No." She said annoyed. "You texted me this afternoon saying Troy was getting on your nerves and you wanted to meet me at the restaurant for a girly night out."

I rolled my eyes.

"Shar how could I wait for you in _your_ husbands the restaurant when it's obviously closed and _I don't have a key_." I said waving to the empty building.

"Well if you didn't send a text to me and I didn't send a text to you. Who sent us here?"

"I believe that would be me."

My head snapped up as I heard the familiar voice and saw who was standing in the doorway of the building we were standing outside.

"Oh.My.God."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I don't own any HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created and the plot.**_

_**Warning: There's a lot of swearing in this chapter!**_

**_Chapter 8_**

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I stood staring at the person in the doorway in shock before Sharpay's high pitched squeal brought me out of it.

"SAVANNAH!" She shrieked running (well more like waddled quickly) up the pathway and flung her arms around our unsuspecting friend who had to lean back against the door to support the extra weight.

When my brain finally started functioning again I made my way up and hugged my children's godmother and one of my best friends.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Savvy." I said pulling away to look at her confused. "But why are you here?"

She smiled.

"Well we thought it would be a good idea to come up here and throw you a surprise baby shower/girl's night type thing."

"What do you mean we?" Sharpay asked.

"SURPRISE!!"

I screamed, turning around to see Taylor and Kelsi jump out from behind a Savannah and set off party poppers.

"Oh my God I can't believe you guys are here!" I screamed excitedly as me and Sharpay went around hugging everyone before turning to each other and happy clapping.

The others laughed.

"How come you two always do that? I mean we do it a lot but you two are something else!"

Me and Sharpay just shrugged at the same time before turning and looking at them.

"It's just out thing." We said at the same time causing everyone to start laughing again while Taylor shook her head at us and tried her best not to giggle.

* * *

Two hours later we had abandoned the restaurant and were sitting in Sharpay's front room chatting non stop, laughing at each others silly little stories.

"So guys." Sharpay said loudly as the laughter died down. "How long are you staying for?"

Savannah, Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other before nodding.

"Forever." They all said at the same time.

Me and Sharpay just looked at them with shocked looks on our faces.

"Erm Shar, Ella say something...please?" Kelsi said nervously.

"Oh." Sharpay began.

"My." I continued.

"GOD!" We said at the same time before attacking our friends in another round of hugs.

"That's amazing guys but don't you all have jobs and families back in New York?"

"Yeah." Taylor said. "But if you could move your family all the way back here and make a success of it why can't we?"

Savannah and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"Plus with the restaurant doing so well in New York and the new one just opening here in New Mexico Jase thought it made sense to come out here and help Zeke out."

"Aww Kels that's so sweet!" Sharpay said hugging her best friend.

"And with Chad retiring we thought it would be best to move back home." Taylor added when the hugging finished causing everyone to stare at her in shock.

"Chad's retiring? He's only 30!"

Taylor shrugged.

"I know but he said he's had enough. He wanted to move back to help Jack coach the Wildcats so here we are. Back in good old Albuquerque."

"Wow." Was all I could manage when she's finished. I couldn't believe that Chad had given up his professional basketball career so that he could move all the way back here to Albuquerque. He always told me that he would play for the Knicks and I knew he would because he'd set his mind to it and when Chad says he'll do something he will without a doubt. I suppose his dreams have just changed, like mine. I couldn't help but feel a rush of love towards the man who I saw as my big brother.

Taylor must have seen that I was getting emotional because she turned to me and put a hand on my arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded my head and blinked the tears away.

"I'm fine honestly it's just I can't believe you'd all move down here to be closer to us. I mean Chad's giving up his dream job just so he can live here in Albuquerque."

Taylor laughed.

"Sweetie Chad's been looking for an excuse to quit and coach the Wildcats for years now. You moving just gave him the kick in the butt he needed to actually do it!"

I laughed.

"Thanks Tay." I said softly and she squeezed my hand gently before winking at me.

"No probs Gabs."

I giggled again.

"So We know why Kelsi and Taylor are moving down here but what about you Savannah?"

Sharpay asked.

I saw the look on Savannah's face and everything suddenly clicked.

"You're the lawyer who's replacing Katie!" I gasped.

I saw the sly grin spread across Savvy's face as she tried not to laugh.

"Oh my God you are!" I squealed and she started laughing. "Yay we're gonna be working together again!"

"Ok I don't know about you guys but I'm lost." I heard Sharpay say and turned around to see the others nodding in agreement.

I sighed.

"At the station there's two lawyers who work specifically for each department. They follow high profile cases and make sure that there's enough evidence to convict. This way everyone can be assured that the right person is convicted and the criminal is put behind bars.."

"Just get to the point Gabs." Kelsi said and I glared at her.

"Anyway... last month Katie, the woman I worked with suddenly disappeared. Turns out she was nicking property out of the evidence locker and selling it on the street. Needless to say she was sacked and immediately arrested. Leaving room on the team for another lawyer."

"That would be me!" Savannah said excitedly before jumping in the air and framing her face with her hands. "Ta-Da!"

We all started laughing again.

"God stop the cackling my ears can't take it."

The laughter suddenly stopped and I gasped at the voice. I turned around.

"WILL!" I heard Savannah shout as she shot up and ran towards him. "I told you to stay in the kitchen you've ruined the surprise now!"

I tore my eyes away from my brother to look at the others. Kelsi and Taylor had the same look of shock spread across their face and their mouths were moving in an attempt to talk but nothing came out. Sharpay on the other hand looked like she was ready to kill.

This wasn't gonna end good.

"Well if you weren't cackling so loudly in her with your little coven I wouldn't have came out here."

Sharpay's face went bright red and she started shrieking. A clear sign that she was getting angry.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FRIENDS A COVEN!" She screamed.

Oh no!

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor and Kelsi slowly creep out of the room in an attempt to hide, leaving me and Savannah alone with Shar and Will. From beside him I saw Savannah look on in shock as Will and Sharpay started eying eachother suspiciously, waiting for the other to make the first move.

I quickly rushed over and grabbed her, pulling her away from them.

"What the hell did you bring him here for Savannah?!" I hissed angrily.

"I-I thought it would be a good idea." She said weakly "You said you hadn't seen him for a while and--"

"There's a reason why I haven't seem him for a while." I said angrily pointing towards the pair who were now bickering loudly in the corner of the room. "And that's it!"

I could see that Savannah felt bad and sighed.

"Go find Taylor and Kelsi. Stay with them and whatever you do DO NOT come back out. Understand?"

She nodded.

"If I'm not there in 20 minutes tell them to come out and find me. Got it?"  
She nodded again and ran. Not once looking back.

* * *

I stood there with my mouth open as Sharpay and Will continued to bickering. It was only when Will started cackling like a witch and pretending to stir a big cauldron with a wooden spoon that Sharpay glared at him like she was going to rip his throat out any minute that I snapped out of it, knowing that if I didn't do anything right now they'd kill each other.

I tried everything but everything I did didn't work so I had no choice but to use my last resort. I stuck two fingers in my mouth and let off an ear deafening whistle. The immediately stopped arguing and covered their ears.

"Jesus Gabs! What was that for?" Will whined as he took his hands away from his ears and Sharpay started moving her jaw around in an attempt to stop her ears from ringing.

"You two are worse than the twins!" I snapped and they looked down at the floor in shame.

"Sorry Gabs." They muttered at the same time while continuing to stare at their feet.

"Now you've stopped you can tell me what the hell is going on here!" I said turning to my brother and pointing to him menacingly. He flinched. " Starting with why the brother I haven't seen in almost three years is standing in my best friend's hallway!"

I screamed furiously at them and stamped my foot extra hard on the wooden floorboards for effect.

They looked at each other for a minute before nodding knowingly.

"Mood swings!" They said in agreement.

"I AM NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS!" I screamed although I knew that was exactly what i was doing.

"Chill out Gabs!" Will said soothingly as he put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I began to calm down. He was the only person other than Troy who could calm me down just by giving me a look.

"You okay now?" He asked softly and I took one more deep breath before nodding slowly.

"To answer your question I'm here because your friend Savannah said she was throwing a party for you and another friend so of course I said I'd show up. I mean no party is a real party without me."

Sharpay snorted and rolled her eyes at him. Will shot her a look.

"Although now I'm here and I know who this "friend" is a coven meeting would be more appropriate."

"I heard that!" Sharpay snapped as she whacked him across the chest and he yelped in pain.

"Damn woman." He muttered under his breath which earned him another slap.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE HITTING THING IT'S GETTING REALLY OLD!" He yelled as he rubbed his chest; wincing in pain.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE CALLING MY FRIENDS WITCHES THING!" She yelled back; imitating him before slapping him again. Hard.

"Guys!" I shouted but they just kept going.

"I CALL 'EM AS I SEE 'EM AND YOU AND YOUR MATES LOOK LIKE THE BIGGEST BUNCH OF HAGS I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Will shouted.

Sharpay gasped and her eyes went wide. I knew what was coming next and tried to stop it.

"Come on Shar this is supposed to be a chance to have some fun so let go have some fun!"

I started pulling on her arm to drag her way but it was too late. Sharpay's face was bright red and it looked like steam was about to come out of her ears. I could do the only thing I could do when she was like this.

I ran.

Hiding behind a bookcase I began the countdown to complete Sharpay meltdown.

5...4...3...2...1...

"SCREW YOU WILLIAM BLANE SCOTT MONTEZ! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER WENT OUT WITH YOU LET ALONE MARRIED YOU!"

She screamed and started rummaging through her shoe rack by the door looking for her stilettos so she could throw them at him, causing the maximum damage she could to him in the short time she had to inflict it.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair frustratingly before turning to stare at her.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHAR! GET OVER IT! THAT WAS OVER 13 YEARS AGO AND WE WERE DRUNK!"

She gave up the search for the killer shoes and just started throwing whatever she could lay her hands on at him. Forcefully.

"I WAS 17 AND YOU WERE 20 YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!"

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT YOU AND RYAN WERE HELD BACK A COUPLE OF YEARS MAKING YOU 19 WHEN WE GOT MARRIED SO DON'T TRY THAT ONE! YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

I gasped from closet I had hidden in after deciding hiding behind a bookcase while Shar was looking for things to throw was not a good option. I quickly covered my mouth hoping they didn't hear. The last thing I needed was them dragging me into their argument yet again.

This revelation had really shocked me. I knew that they had gotten married after a drunken act of defiance towards our parents who refused to let them date but I didn't know that Sharpay and Ryan were actually two years older than the rest of us!

I opened the door a couple of inches to hear a little better when suddenly a five inch stiletto went flying past my head and smashed a huge vase in the corner of the room with a loud CRASH!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Someone yelled from the kitchen and I breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully now they'd heard the arguing they'd come and help me.

* * *

I waited until Sharpay ran out of shoes before rushing out of my hiding place and into the kitchen to see Taylor, Savannah and Kelsi all sitting around the table with worried looks on their faces.

"Tay! Thank god you're still here! Shar's officially gone crazy!" I yelled as I stuck my head out of the kitchen and saw Sharpay come back from the front room with a handful of random objects before throwing them at my brother's head.

"Hmm...I can see that." She said dryly as the others also stuck their heads out of the door and watched before wincing as one of Jamie's toy trucks made contact with the side of my brother's head;almost knocking him unconscious.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOU'RE A WOMAN AND 7 MONTHS PREGNANT OR I WOULD TOTALLY BE KICKING YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

Will yelled before jumping in the air to avoid an oncoming snow globe. It narrowly missed his foot and smashed into the wall behind him. I winced at the noise of the glass smashing into millions of pieces and flying across the floor.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD WILL MONTEZ WHY DON'T YOU DO THE WORLD A FAVOUR AND JUST DIE!" Sharpay screamed from the top of her lungs.

Taylor shook her head and sighed. "I knew this was going to happen but did anyone listen to me? No. They all said it would be fine. Nothing would go wrong. But I knew. I knew this was going to happen!"

"Taylor!" We yelled to stop her rambling.

"Sorry I tend to ramble when I'm angry."

"We know!" We shouted again and she rolled her eyes at us.

"But what we need now is a plan to get Sharpay to stop throwing things at Will before she kills him or herself." Savvy said thoughtfully as we pulled our heads back into the room and started looking at her like she's grown a second head or something.

"WHAT?!" She shouted when she finally noticed the looks we had been shooting her and we smiled slightly.

"Aww honey I know we've all been the best of friends since Gabi introduced us to you 2 years ago but there is so much you have left to learn." Kelsi said sweetly as she hugged a very confused Savannah.

"Starting with never invite Sharpay's ex-husband ANYWHERE where they'll have to share the same air let alone the same room."

"I don't know what you mean?" Savannah said, still confused.

It's simple." I said as I walked over to the freezer and took a pint of strawberry cheesecake ice cream out before five huge spoons;putting both the spoons and the ice cream down on the worktop, I turned to face my friend.

"You see it happened 13 years ago..."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry I was gonna write this after I posted the last chapter but I got sidetracked. Updates after this may be a little less often as I'm supposed to be helping to clean and redecorate my room at the moment so most of my time is gonna be taken up with doing that.**

**I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Love Laylora!! :):):):)**

**Oh and I don't own HSM or any of the characters except my own and the plot. **

**:):):)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Gabi's POV)**

"You see 13 years ago I was living in Albuquerque with my Mom when my brother Will got in a huge argument with my dad's second wife Gina. Dad ended up throwing Will out so Will decided to leave his life in San Diego, come live with me and Mom and enroll at U of A.

A couple of weeks later he arrived just in time to crash my New Years eve party. That's when he met Sharpay. Their eyes connected over the punch bowl and I guess you could call it love at first sight.

They ended up getting married 3 weeks later after a drunken weekend in Las Vegas."

I stopped and took a big spoonful of ice cream, shoveling it into my mouth as Savvy stared at me wide eyed, begging me to continue.

"Of course we were really shocked because of the whole age gap thing and the fact they barely knew each other. When our parents found out they were furious. They were constantly fighting with Will and Sharpay that this was too soon and they should get the marriage annulled. On top of that me and Ryan refused to talk to them for weeks but they still insisted that they were in love and that they weren't going to split up so eventually we had no choice but to accept it.

They had decided that the best thing to do was to try and give it a go and for a while it worked. Until they realised the truth."

"What was that?" Savannah whispered.

"They fucking _hated _each other!" Kelsi shouted and started to blush as we all turned to look at her sudden outburst. Kelsi swore as much as the rest of us but she never shouted. "Sorry but it's true."

Taylor shook her head and turned back to Savvy.

"Anyway they carried on even though they hated each other because they were too damn stubborn to admit they were wring especially after everything they'd gone through but about 5 months into their marriage Will told Sharpay that his dad felt bad for throwing him out and had offered Will his dream job in New York at his law firm. Will of course took the job without telling Sharpay and informed her that they would be moving to New York. She told him to go get bent and that was when this happened for the first time.

Savannah's eyes got even wider.

"This has happened before?"

We all nodded.

"This would be the..."Kelsi paused to think for a minute. "Fifteenth time she's done it."

Savvy stared at her open mouthed in shock.

"Seriously?" She asked and we all nodded again.

"Needless to say they soon got divorced. But it was messy and the hatred between the two only grew worse. They haven't seen each other since the divorce was finalised and after Sharpay learned that Will knew where Gabi was all along she vowed to...What was it she said again?" Kelsi said trying to remember what Sharpay has said when Gabi told them the truth all those years ago.

"Kick his ass so hard that he'll forget his own name and not be able to sit down for a year." Me and Taylor reminded her in a bored tone. Whenever anyone mentioned anything to do with Will that was the first thing to come out of Sharpay's mouth, followed by a series of rude and often colourful swaer words.

"Oh yeah." Kelsi said hapily. "That was it!"

Just then I heard a huge smash from the hallway.

"JESUS CHRIST SHARPAY!" Will screamed in pain just as Taylor stuck her head out of doorway and winced again.

"What did she do now?" I sighed.

Taylor turned back to me a pulled a face. "Let's just say that thanks to Sharpay's new golf clubs I'll be surprised if you have any nieces or nephews in the future."

"Ouch!" Kelsi said before digging her spoon into the ice cream.

Savvy turned to me in shock and stared.

"Well aren't you going to do something?"

I suddenly stopped eating the ice cream and looked at my watch. It had all kicked off about an hour ago that should have be about enough time.

"Come on girls. It's been about an hour. It's time to break this thing up. Everyone remember their positions?"

Taylor and Kelsi nodded their heads and headed off in opposite directions while I rushed around the kitchen.

Savannah just sat there staring at us in pure shock. She didn't have a clue what was going on bless her. Well she was just about to find out.

A couple of minutes later Kelsi and Taylor returned with armfuls of different stuff and big smiles on their faces.

"Are we ready ladies?" They nodded again and started heading out of the kitchen. Savannah was still just sitting there watching us.

I sighed. "Are you coming or not?"

She quickly nodded and followed us into the hallway.

* * *

The hallway looked like a bomb site. Shoes, toys and broken objects littered the place (mainly near my brother). In one corner Will was hiding behind the same bookcase I was hiding behind earlier. I shook my head at his stupidity before turning to look at Sharpay.

She was standing at the other end of the hallway with a mad look in her eyes. She was about to throw a load of baseballs at him when we all stepped into the hallway.

"SHARPAY ROCHELLE EVANS BAYLOR!" Taylor shouted using her most fierce voice, sending shivers up mine,Savvy and Kelsi's spines. "Are you quite finished?"

Sharpay looked at her for a minute before sighing and handing over the baseballs to Taylor and waling over to Will.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." She grumbled as she held out her hand and helped him up from behind the bookcase.

"Shat I would think there was something wrong if you DIDN'T try to kills me." He said as he dusted himself off.

She growled at him angrily before storming out of the room closely followed by Taylor and Kelsi who dragged a very confused Savvy along with them, leaving me alone in the hallway with Will.

* * *

We just stood there looking at each other until I sighed, getting bored and grabbed his hand;leading him to the kitchen.

"Why did you show up Will? You must have known she's be here and this would have happened." I said as I began applying antiseptic to the cut above his eye. He winced. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said softly. "When Savannah called and said how you'd got back with lover boy..."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"His name's not lover boy. It's Troy."

He snorted.

"What is your problem!" I shouted angrily.

"What other than the fact that he got you pregnant at 17 then cheated on you with the coke sniffing slut who made your life hell then got her to attack you? Nothing!"

I groaned.

"I told you! He didn't tell her to do it. She set him up. And I know he cheated on me but she manipulated him and he said sorry. I forgave him. You should too."

He snorted again and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway." He continued. "I realised just how much I missed you and when Savannah told me you were expecting again I had to come see you. I missed you so much Gabs."

I looked up at him and smiled, completely forgetting that I was angry at him a couple of minutes ago.

"I missed you too Will."

We smiled at each other before a thought struck me.

"Will where were you planning to stay? I mean the last thing I knew you still lived in New York."

"Ah you see the idea was for me to move here. I bought a house and everything...it's just it's not ready yet and won't be for another couple of days so..."

I sighed as I reached into my back pocket and took my house keys out.

"You know that big white house with the blue shutters and the porch swing, just down the road from here? Tonnes of toys strewn across the front yard?"

He nodded.

"That's my house. You can stay there for as long as you want, just don't wake up the kids and whatever you do-STAY OUT OF TROY'S WAY- because if you piss him off again I won't help you."

Will snorted.

"Please what has he got to be angry with me about?"

"Umm.. Maybe because you married one of his best friends and caused a rift between us? Or because you knew where I was without telling him even though he begged you? Oh or maybe the fact that when you last saw him you punched him in the face for absolutely no reason and almost broke his nose?"

"He deserved it." Will muttered but I shot him a look and he stopped.

"Do you want somewhere to live or would you rather live on the streets?" I said as I dangled the keys in front of his face teasingly.

He grinned and hugged me tightly before grabbing the keys from my hand and hoping off the table.

"Thanks Gabs you won't regret this." He said and grabbed is bag from the hallway and left the house.

I sighed. What had I got myself into. This could only end in tears. Like normal.

I sighed again before the sound of the enormous sound system Sharpay just had to have blared into life and I smiled. "Science Fiction" from Rocky Horror Picture Show suddenly blasted through the house.

I laughed as I made my way towards the media room with a smile on my face. There was nothing like a movie about a group of transvestites from space doing the "Time Warp" to make a girl forget her problems.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Hope this was worth the wait!This chapter starts at the same time as the previous chapter but from Troy's POV just in case anyone finds it confusing.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!! love Laylora :):):)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created and the plot.**

* * *

_**(Troy's POV)**_

"Er..Guys I hate to break up this love fest but I've gotta go." Gabriella giggled slightly as I shot her a look.

I took a deep breath and moved away before she could hug me again.

I saw Gabi biting her lip in an attempt to stop laughing but I didn't care I was free! I looked up at the ceiling and silently thanked god for freeing me from the grip of the devil woman before turning back to Jen and acting out hitting Jen on the head.

I smirked to myself.

Ha! Finally I get my own back on the evil witch!

I was quite happy with myself until I saw Jen turn around and glare at me.

"I can see you in the mirror you know." She stated as she stared me down.

I could feel all the colour drain from my face and my mouth open and shut repeatedly as I tried to come up with an explanation.

In the background I could hear Gabi giggling before running out of the house, leaving me to fend for myself.

Once she left me and Jen just stood there in silence. She was staring me down, much like Miss Darbus would do back in high school when I had done something wrong, waiting for an explanation. I on the other hand wasn't saying anything because I knew whatever I said would land me in hot water. It always did.

"So?" She said impatiently. "Are you going to explain why you faked hitting me on the head while I wasn't looking?"

I was about to open my mouth and offer some feeble excuse when Addy and Sophia suddenly came rushing through the hallway screaming their heads off before running into the front room and bouncing off the sofa. I looked at them confused.

What the hell was going on here?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jen smirking. I turned around and stared at her.

"Jen?" I asked stretching out her name as I glared at her. " What did you do to my daughter?"

She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes as she threw her long flowing scarf over her shoulder dramatically.

"Oh it's nothing. Addy and Sophia might have got into the sweets cupboard just before we left..."

Oh she was smart! She had this planned all along! She knew I couldn't deal with Addy when she was hyper and how better than to get a kid hyper than to pump her full of sugar!

Oh if only that brain had been used for good.

"You set me up!" I hissed and she faked a look of surprise.

"What me? No darling of course not. Now have fun and don't let Sophia stay up past 11."

"Wait? What?" I asked. "No one said anything about Sophia staying too!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"I'll be right back. Don't go ANYWHERE!"

She rolled her eyes at me but I dismissed it. To be honest I didn't care. If Gabi wasn't friends with his woman and she wasn't Miss Darbus' niece I would have had thrown her out ages ago.

I turned to look where the noise had come from and by the time I found the smashed vase from the front room and cleaned it up Jen was gone. I looked all around the hallway but she had disappeared.

"I always knew that woman was a witch." I muttered under my breath as I ran a hand through me hair and groaned.

How the hell was I going to deal with this. One almost 12 year old hyped up on sugar was bad enough but TWO?!

Before I could even come up with a game plan I heard another loud crash and Addy started shouting for me from the front room. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

An hour later both girls had finally come down from their sugar rushes. Sophia had crashed on the sofa on the other side of the room and was muttering in her sleep ever so slightly while me and Addy were curled up on Gabi's favourite sofa watching _Enchanted_ , Addy's favourite movie.

I could tell she was tired because every once in a while her head was drop and her eyes would close slightly before she forced them open again.

"Addy if you're tired you should go to sleep." I said quietly but she shook her head.

"I'm not tired. I want to sit here and watch _Enchanted_ with you. Just me and you."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"We can do this again Addy, I promise but for now you need to go to sleep."

She grinned and snuggled into me.

"Okay. As long as you promise." She yawned. "I love you daddy."

I never felt happier than I did right at that moment. I hugged her back and smiled.

"I love you too Addy."

A couple of minutes later I heard her breathing slow down and become more even. I knew she was asleep. Silently, I turned off the DVD player and lifted her slightly so I could move off the sofa; being careful not to wake her up.

She started squirming and I held my breath, praying that she wouldn't wake up. She soon settled down and I finally let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding.

I watched her for a minute amazed at how peaceful she looked when she was alseep. Like their wasn't a problem in the world.

God how I wished that was true.

I was thinking about all the stuff she, Arabella, Gabi and the twins must have gone through when...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I rushed out of the front room into the hallway skidding on the polished wooden floor in my socks and yanked the door open before they could knock again.

"Oh.My.God" I stared at the people standing in front of me with my mouth open before a 6 pack of beer was thrown at me.

"Dude you sound like a girl." Chad shook his head before stepping into the hallway followed by Jason, Ryan and Zeke.

"Troy? You gonna stand there all day staring at the door or are you gonna play some ball?" Jason yelled and I finally snapped out of it, following them into the back yard.

* * *

I groaned as I flopped down on the grass next to the basketball court. After playing for two hours straight me and the guys had finally had enough. Opting to sit around, drink beer, eat and talk rather than face playing another game.

"So let me get this straight." I began. " Tay, Kels and Sav are all here for Gabi and Shar's surprise baby shower and you just thought you'd just leave the kids with your parents and tag along?"

Chad and Jason nodded.

"And somehow between here and New York you decided that live in New York just wasn't the same without us so your giving up your high paying jobs and moving your families all the way back here. Just like that?" Ryan added as he collapsed next to me.

They nodded again.

"And now Chad's gonna be coaching the Wildcats and Jase is going to be working at the restaurant here in Albuquerque?" Zeke questioned and they groaned.

"What is this? 20 bloody questions?"Jason sighed. "Yes we're moving. Yes Chad's giving up pro basketball to be a gym teacher and yes I will be working with Zeke at the Albuquerque restaurant. Are you happy now?"

"No need to get snappy" Zeke said defensively. "We just wanted to get it straight."

"Okay. Now that's sorted out let's go in and watch the game." Chad yelled excitedly and rushed into the house at the speed of light.

"Whoa! No can do." I said running after him quickly, grabbing the back of Chad's shirt and yanking him back before he could even reach the front room door. He may be quick but he'll never be quicker than me.

"Addy and her friend are asleep in the front room and we _cannot _wake them up."

"Why not?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Darbus shoveled half a tonne of sugar down their throats before leaving them here." I said venomously.

I looked up and saw Jason and Chad nod knowingly with sympathy. No doubt they had gone through this too.

"Sugar rushes are a bitch." Chad muttered before shuddering slightly obviously reliving a previous memory of Lee.

"Don't I know it! I had to chase them all through the house before they finally crashed. Sophia's been asleep on the sofa for ages but Addy just fell asleep when you guys turned up so if any of you wake her up_ she's_ gonna be cranky and_ I'm _gonna kick your ass."

Suddenly Ryan's phone went off. We all turned to look at him and he started to go red as he flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" He whispered. Zeke, Jason and Chad rolled their eyes at him but I just shook my head as I slowly opened the door to check on Addison and Sophia.

They were still curled up on their separate sofas fast asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't think I could put up with both of them _and _the guys at the same time.

"WHAT!" Ryan yelled and I suddenly slammed the door shut as Addy started stirring.

"Dude! What part of "Wake her up and I'll kick your ass" did you _not _understand?" I hissed but Ryan just put a finger up. Signaling for me to wait a minute.

I was about to attack him before I realised that screaming and shouting at him would wake them up and land me in trouble with both Darbus and Gabi so I stopped myself.

"What do you mean he's here?" He whispered into the phone, I could hear a high pitched shrieking from the other end of the phone which sounded suspiciously like Sharpay and someone else talking hurriedly before Ryan's eyes went wide and he ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked but the guys just shrugged.

Something was going on. I could tell.. I just didn't know what it was yet.

* * *

(Ryan's POV)

When Gabi told me what happened I ran out of the hallway and into the coat closet under the stairs because what she had just told me the other guys did NOT want to know.

"You gave Will your house keys and told him he could stay with you, Troy and the kids? Are you Crazy!? Those two only put up with each other because of you, leave them alone in a room without you and Will's gonna try his best to wind Troy up. They'll rip each other apart!"

"I know Ryan. That's why I called you." Gabriella sighed, frustrated. "Will promised that he's stay out of Troy's way but I know what he's like. He wouldn't pass up the opportunity to piss Troy off so I need you to go outside and wait for him. When he gets there stop him and take him around the back and up the back staircase to my study. Make sure he stays out of Troy's way until tomorrow morning. I'll sort everything out when I get back."

"What!" Why me?" I yelled.

"You're the only one who won't try to kill him."

"I wouldn't bet on that." I muttered under my breath,

True out of all of us I was the one who was less likely to shoot him on sight but after what he did to Sharpay and the way he lied to us I still wasn't his biggest fan.

"Plus I still see you as family. You'll always be my big brother and as your little sister I'm asking you to do me one small insignificant favour."

I groaned. I hated it when she used the big brother card. She does it all the time and it always works. That's why she uses it so much.

"Gabi!" I pouted. "I don't wanna..."

"Plus I know your little secret." She said teasingly.

"Gabi you know all my secrets. You're my best friend I tell you EVERYTHING." I said seriously. "So don't try using that one because it won't work."

"Oh! So you don't mind me telling everyone just how old you and Shar really are?" She said slowly and my eyes went wide.

"Where did you hear that?" I hissed.

"But then again that would explain how your fake id's were so well done. I mean you can't beat the real thing right?"

Even though she couldn't see me I narrowed my eyes and her.

"You're an evil woman Mrs Montez Bolton."

She giggled,

"I know but you love me anyway. Now this is what you've got to do..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created and the plot.**

_**(Ryan's POV)**_

After Gabi finished explaining what she wanted me to do I hung up and took a deep breath.

I knew that on the other side of the door would be Troy,Zeke,Chad and Jason all waiting in the kitchen for an explanation.

I took another deep breath before pulling the door open.

I was right.

Standing right outside the kitchen door was the rest of the guys, staring me down, especially Troy and Zeke who must have worked out by now who I was talking to.

"What was that about?" Troy asked seriously.

"And who's this "he" you're talking about?" Zeke asked, just as serious.

I gulped and started laughing nervously. I was never any good at lying but Gabi had told me I wasn't to tell anyone about Will or she would tell them the truth. Not that I was bothered but Shar? She'd freak. I shuddered at the thought. My sister wasn't exactly the most balanced person at the moment and this would just make her even crazier.

"Erm.. nothing?" I said weakly.

They suddenly moved closer and I stepped back, my back hitting the wall. I realised that I was trapped and began to panic.

"Ryan you either tell me now or I get Addy's Art kit out." Troy growled.

"You remember what happened the last time don't you?" Zeke added.

My eyes went wide with fear.

"Please no! Not the pink glitter glue again!" I begged. "It took me days to get that all off! I had to go teach Drama to a bunch of seniors with pink glitter glue all over me and day glow paint streaks in my hair! I can't do that again!"

I saw the guys look at each other and try not to laugh at the memory before they turned back to me, any sign of a smirk wiped from their faces.

"I'm sorry Ryan but if you don't tell us you leave me no choice." Troy added in a low voice and I knew he meant business.

I was about to tell him when I realised that although Gabi may not carry out her threat of telling everyone the truth she would still get back at me in worse ways than glitter glue and day glow paint.

"I can't!" I said quietly and Troy shook his head.

"I'm disappointed in you Ryan." Troy sighed as he nodded to the guys and they backed away. "You leave me no choice. Chad go get the art kit. It's in Addy's loft room."

"Aye Aye Captain." Chad mock saluted Troy before rushing off.

Troy then grabbed me by the shoulder (_no doubt to make sure I didn't run away_) before turning to Jason and Zeke.

"You two go to the garage." He said throwing them a set of car keys. "Gabi bought a kit to tie dye stuff for the school play. It should be in a box in the back of her car."

"Oh good God not tie dye!" I whimpered as they also mock saluted Troy and rushed off.

Troy waited until they left before letting go of me.

"Last chance Ryan. Tell me or face the glue!"

I stayed silent.

Suddenly in the middle of that deafening silence the door bell rang.

* * *

**_(No one's POV)_**

Ryan's eyes went wide as he realised who it was and almost tripped over his feet trying to get to the door before Troy.

"I'll get it!" He yelled over his shoulder and raced out of the room, yanking the door shut behind him before Troy had even registered what was happening. He rushed across the wooden floor and in his haste to open the door and escape the guys he almost crashed into a potted plant as he yanked open the door.

Standing in front of him was Will, his hand raised ready to press the doorbell again. He slowly lowered his hand and looked Ryan up and down before grinning at him in recognition.

"RYAN!"He yelled. "WHAT--"

The rest of Will's sentence was muffled as Ryan slammed his hand over Will's mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryan hissed as he pushed Will out of the way and closed the door behind him. "Gabi told you use the back door! Troy doesn't know you're here!"

Will's eyebrows raised up, a sure sign that under Ryan's hand he was smirking. Ryan read his mind and shot him a stern look.

"No you're not going to wind him up because if you do Gabriella will never talk to you again. Do you hear me?"

Will nodded and Ryan slowly removed his hand. He looked at it and grimaced before wiping it on his jeans and putting it in his pocket to withdraw a small silver key with a butterfly on it.

"Right now here's what you've got to do." Ryan whispered as he grabbed the other set of keys off Will and handed him the smaller key. "Take the stairs up to the first floor and take a right. Keep on walking right to the end of the hallway. You'll see a door with a big purple daisy on it. That's Gabi's study and where you'll be staying. You are not allowed to leave that room. Not once. You got that?"

"But what-" Will began but Ryan cut him off again.

"Not once."He said,staring at Will intently. "Don't even open the door unless it's me or Gabi."

Will nodded seriously before grinning at his ex brother in law and flinging his rucksack over his shoulder. He made his way towards the door and slowly opened it, peaking his head around searching for Troy, disappointed that he wasn't there (_They hadn't said anything about if Troy had seem him by accident did they?_) and headed for the stairs. As he reached the bottom stair the kitchen door was flung open and he was facing the man himself.

Troy Bolton.

* * *

(Troy's POV)

_What's taking that guy so long? _

God I should have never let him go. He's probably done a runner. I wouldn't blame him though. We weren't lying when we threatened him with the glitter glue. Sure it was a last resort and very childish but it was effective...Usually. The fact that he'd rather face the glue than tell us the truth was rather unsettling. It meant that whatever secret he was hiding from us was so important that even the threat of being covered in art supplies hadn't scared the life out of him. That only meant one thing.

It was Gabi that asked him to keep the secret.

I shuddered. If Gabi had swore him to secrecy then it must be something important I mean she only ever swore Ryan to secrecy when it was something important like that time she ran over my dog by accident or when her brother turned up ...

Suddenly it all clicked.

That's who the "He" is! Which means that...

"Oh hell no!" I growled as I raced across the kitchen and pulled open the door to see you guessed it.. Will Montez.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi! So I realise that I've been writing in first person for most of this story but I've been finding it really weird lately so I'm going to switch to third person for a little while see how that turns out.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing this story.**

**Like usual I don't own HSM or any of the characters except the ones I have created and the plot.**

_**26/08/08-I am so sorry about the delay on putting this chapter up. The last couple of weeks have been a bit hectic and posting this chapter before I went on holiday totally slipped my mind!**_

_**So here it is finally! Sorry I didn't post it earlier.**_

**_Big thanks to_** sexygurlbrianna**_ who made me realise that I haven't updated in ages. I'm glad you like this story and I'm sorry that I kept you waiting for so long!_**

_**Btw congratulations to anyone reading who got their results for their GCSE's like me last Thursday. Hope you all did well!!**_

* * *

"I want him out of my house!" Troy yelled the second he heard the front door click shut. He stormed out into the hallway and raced straight up to his wife who was looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella said sweetly but Troy saw through it and laughed, bitterly.

"Don't give me that you know exactly what I'm talking about!" He shouted, pointing up the stairs, "Your _brother_ showed up on our doorstep last night. Turns out although I hate the guy's guts YOU invited him to stay indefinitely in MY HOUSE!"

Gabi's face fell and she looked at Troy confused.

"Wait did you just say indefinitely?"

Troy nodded and the look on Gabriella's face suddenly changed to one of anger as she quickly stormed up the stairs to her study. He quickly chased after her happily knowing that that look meant trouble and for once it wasn't directed at him.

* * *

In the study Will was still asleep on the sofa bed when Gabriella came storming in. She quickly picked up the vase of flowers and threw the water all over him **(A/N: lol-remind you of anything any Camp rock fans? :P)**.Troy tried not to laugh as Will shot up and swore loudly threatening to kill who ever woke him before seeing Gabi's face and instantly stopping.

"You lying bastard!" Gabriella screamed as she put the vase down and advanced on her brother who quickly backed up as much as he could. "You are so lucky that you're my brother or I'd be kicking your ass right now!"

"Jesus Gabs! I didn't do anything!"

Gabi made a move to attack him but Troy pulled her back. Not that he didn't want to see Will get his ass kicked (and he would-no doubt about it) Troy didn't want Gabi or the baby to get hurt. Plus the carpet was pure white and it'd be kinda hard to get the blood stains out.

She took a few deep breaths before turning back to her brother putting on what she hoped was a calm smile but everyone in the room could see past it and knew how angry she was.

"I told you that you could stay one night, a couple of days at the most if Troy agreed."

"Which I don't." Troy stepped forward and added before Gabi shot him a look, causing him to scurry back to his hiding place in the corner.

"Anyway... I only said a couple of days at the most and I come home to find that you've told my husband that you're going to be here indefinitely! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Will shrugged slightly.

"I thought I'd be able to live here for a little while." He said simply and Troy laughed manically trying his best not to hit him.

"You thought you could stay here after everything you did? Are you out of your friggin' tree!"

"After everything I did!" Will yelled angry, springing off the bed and facing Troy. "You got her pregnant then asked your slut of a girlfriend to throw her down a flight of concrete steps when you found out!"

"How many times do I have to say this! I didn't know she was pregnant and I _definitely_ didn't tell Sara to throw Gabi down those stairs. That bitch was crazy!"

Will snorted.

"Yeah right, like I'd believe that! You've always been a selfish little shit even when I first met you."

This time Troy snorted.

"Please! You only hate me because for once in her life Gabi loved someone more than you!"

"That's not true!" Will snapped back defensively. He knew it was true but he wouldn't let Troy have the satifaction of knowing he was right.

"Yes it is!" Troy yelled back, glad that he was finally having this argument with his brother in law as it was a long time over due. Almost 14 years in fact.

"You hate the fact that for once Gabi had someone other than you that she loved and could rely on so you did whatever you could to split us up! I bet you loved it when she turned up on your doorstep 13 years ago begging you for somewhere to stay because finally you had got rid of me and all her attention was on you! Again!"

Will's face turned bright red and he let out a roar as he charged at Troy and tackled him to the ground.

Gabriella gasped in shock before prising her brother off Troy and separating the two by standing inbetween them.

"Get out of the way Ella" Will hissed, angrily as he tried to get around his sister. "I'm gonna show lover boy here just what I think of him."

"No!" Gabi said sternly. "I don't want any fighting. No more. This has been going on ever since you two met and It's. Got. To. Stop. I love both of you and I hate seeing you two act like this.

"But-" Troy began but Gabi stopped him with another look.

"If you two love me half as much as you say you do you will stop this fighting and at least attempt to get on for me. Okay?"

The two looked at each other suspiciously for a second before sighing, defeated.

"Fine" They said in unison.

"Great!" Gabi said happily, all previous anger forgotten as she rushed around the room grabbing various items of clothing and throwing them at her brother.

"You get changed and pack up your stuff." She said pointing at her brother.

"And you." She said turning to Troy just in time to see him smirking at Will's disappointment. She shot him a look and the smirk quickly faded.

"Get your credit card. We're going to find Will a motel to stay at while he's waiting for his house to be sorted out."

"But why do I have to pay?" Troy whined in pain at the thought of his brother in law running wild with his credit card. He knew Will would take advantage as much as he could just to piss Troy off and like Troy was earlier was now smirking at the other's misfortune.

Gabi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want him out of our house?"

"I'll pay it!" Troy said rushing out of the room in search of his wallet.

"So how long did you say it was until your house was ready again?" Gabi asked turning to her brother as he hid his smirk behind his t shirt as he lifted it over his head and put it on, making sure that she didn't see his reaction.

"Oh about 2 months."

In the background they heard Troy groan in pain at the thought of paying the bill once Will moved out of the motel.

Will chuckled slightly before Gabi turned around and shot him a look telling him to stop but when their eyes connected they both started laughing.

Will reached over and hugged his sister close to him.

"Love you Ella." He whispered in her hair as he puled her closer.

Gabi smiled, glad to have her brother back again and hugged him back.

"Love you too Will."

* * *

**Ok I hope that was worth waiting for. I know it's kinda short but I'll try to update ASAP. I'm starting college in a couple of weeks so updates may be even fewer than before so I'm gonna apologise for that now.**

**Thanks for reading my story and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	13. ANPlease read IMPORTANT!

**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm sorry for that. Unfortunately I wont be updating this story any more. I've kinda lost interest in it and although I've tried really hard to try and get back into the story I can't.**

**I am really sorry for this and apologise to everyone who's read and reviewed this story especially those who read the previous version of this story. You all mean so much to me for reading and reviewing that's why I've tried to carry on writing but I just can't seem to find the inspiration anymore.**

**I guess with starting college and other things writings kinda been pushed aside a little, hopefully though that will change soon.**

**It didn't help that my obsession (sort of) changed from HSM to Camp Rock! It's not that I don't like HSM any more it's just at the moment I like Camp Rock that little bit more (I guess it's the fact that it's newer!). Anyway my writing's sort of connect to whatever subject (eg. HSM) I feel passionate about and right now that's changed to Camp Rock and a few other things so it would be unfair to keep this story going knowing that I didn't fully want to write it. You as the reader wouldn't enjoy it and I wouldn't as the writer. Believe me I'be tried but it just doesn't feel the same any more.**

**So to end this ridiculously long A/N I wanna say thanks to everyone who read this and hopefully when inspiration strikes I might be able to come back to this story and finish it. For now though anyone who wants to continue this story and put their own spin on it are more than welcome to (hopefully you'll do a better job of it than me!). **

**Thank you for everything!**

**Love**

**Laylora!!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
